nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Nintendo games by year (Japan)
This is a list of all games developed by Nintendo, in order of Japanese release year. There is also a list of all games for the Europe, Australia and US. Note that Wii titles include New Play Control! titles (Wii de Asobu), WiiWare, and Virtual Console titles, only when it is the first release of that title in Japan, for example the original Kid Icarus game was never released in Japan, so the Virtual Console release will be listed here. Nintendo DS titles include DSiWare. 1970's 1978: *Block Fiber - Arcade 1980's 1983: *Donkey Kong - NES *Donkey Kong Jr. - NES *Popeye - NES *Mahjong - NES *Mario Bros. - NES *Baseball - NES *Donkey Kong Jr. no Sansuu Asobi - NES 1984: *Vs. Mahjong - Arcade *Tennis - NES *Pinball - NES *Wild Gunman - NES *Dunkhunt - NES *Golf - NES *Hogan's Alley - NES *Family Basic - NES *Donkey Kong 3 - NES *Devil World - NES *F1 Race - NES *Urban Champion - NES *Clu Clu Land - NES *Excite Bike - NES 1985: *Golf - NEC PC-88 *Balloon Fight - NES *Ice Climber - NES *Family Basic V3 - NES *Soccer - NES *Wrecking Crew - NES *Robot Block (Block Set) - NES *Gyromite (Gyro Set) - NES *Super Mario Bros. - NES 1986: *All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. - FDS *Baseball - FDS *Golf - FDS *Mahjong - FDS *Soccer - FDS *Super Mario Brothers - FDS *Tennis - FDS *Zelda no Densetsu - FDS *Nazo no Murasame-Jou - FDS *Super Mario Bros. 2 - FDS *Volleyball - FDS *Metroid - FDS *Pro Wrestling: Famicom Wrestling Association - FDS *Hikari Shinwa: Palutena no Kagami - FDS 1987: *The Legend of Zelda 2: Link no Bouken - FDS *Famicom Golf: Japan Course - FDS *Yume Koujou Doki Doki Panic - FDS *Famicom Grand Prix F1 Race - FDS *Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! - NES *Idol Hotline: Nakayama Miho no Tokimeki High School - FDS *Ginga no Sannin - NES 1988: *Ice Hockey - FDS *Donkey Kong - FDS *Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally *Donkey Kong Jr. - FDS *Super Mario Bros. 3 - NES *Ice Climber - FDS *Panchinko GP - FDS *Kaettekita Mario Bros. - FDS *Vs. Excitebike - FDS 1989: *Wrecking Crew - FDS *Alleyway - Game Boy *Baseball - Game Boy *Super Mario Land - Game Boy *Tennis - Game Boy *Pinball - FDS *Golf - Game Boy 1990's 1990: *Solar Striker - Game Boy *Dr. Mario - NES *Dr. Mario - Game Boy *Backgammon - FDS *Kaisen Game: Radar Mission - Game Boy *F-1 Race - Game Boy *F-Zero - SNES *Super Mario World - SNES *Pilotwings - SNES 1991: *Mario Open Golf - NES *Zelda no Densetsu: Kamigami no Tri-Force - SNES *Super Formation Soccer - NES *Yoshi no Tamago - Game Boy 1992: *Metroid II: Return of Samus - Game Boy *Clu Clu Land - FDS *X - Game Boy *Super Mario Kart - SNES *Super Mario USA - NES *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Tsu no Kinka - Game Boy 1993: *Joy Mech Fight - NES *Zelda no Densetsu: Yume o Miru Shima - Game Boy *Space Bazooka - SNES *Yoshi no Cookie - SNES *Super Mario Collection - SNES *Yoshi no Road Hunting - SNES *Motoko chan no Wonder Kitchen - SNES *Tetris Flash - NES 1994: *Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land - Game Boy *Wario no Mori - NES *Zelda no Densetsu 1: The Hyrule Fantasy - NES *Donkey Kong - Game Boy *Tetris Flash - Game Boy 1995: *BS Panel De Pon 98 - SNES *Mario's Tennis - Virtual Boy *Teleroboxer - Virtual Boy *Super Mario: Yoshi Island - SNES *Mario Clash - Virtual Boy *Virtual Boy Wario Land: Awazon no Hihou - Virtual Boy 1996:''' *BS Special Tee Shot - SNES *Super Mario 64 - Nintendo 64 *Wave Race 64: Kawasaki Jet Ski - Nintendo 64 *Marvelous: Mouhitotsu no Takarajima - SNES *Mario Kart 64 - Nintendo 64 '''1997: *BS Dr. Mario - SNES *BS F-Zero 2 - SNES *BS F-Zero Ace League - SNES *BS F-Zero King League - SNES *BS F-Zero Knight League - SNES *BS F-Zero Queen League - SNES *BS Super Mario USA 1 - SNES *BS Super Mario USA 2 - SNES *BS Super Mario USA 3 - SNES *BS Super Mario USA 4 - SNES *BS Sutte Hakkun - SNES *BS Sutte Hakkun 2 - SNES *BS Zelda no Densetsu - SNES *BS Zelda: Kodai no Sekiban - SNES *GameBoy Gallery - Game Boy *Star Fox 64 - Nintendo 64 *Game Boy Gallery 2 - Game Boy *Yoshi's Story - Nintendo 64 1998: *BS Sutte Hakkun 98 - SNES *BS Zoot Mahjong - SNES *Pocket Camera - Game Boy *1080 Snowboarding - Nintendo 64 *F-Zero X - Nintendo 64 *Tetris DX - Game Boy Color *Wario Land II - Game Boy Color *Zelda no Densetsu: Toki no Ocarina - Nintendo 64 *Zelda no Densetsu: Yume o Miru Shima DX - Game Boy Color 1999: *GameBoy Gallery 3 - Game Boy Color *Mario Artist: Paint Studio - Nintendo 64DD 2000's 2000: *Mario Artist: Talent Studio - Nintendo 64DD *Wario Land 3 - Game Boy Color *F-Zero X Expansion Kit - Nintendo 64DD *Zelda no Densetsu: Majora no Kamen - Nintendo 64 *Mario Artist: Communication Kit - Nintendo 64DD *Koro Koro Kirby - Game Boy Color *Mario Artist: Polygon Studio - Nintendo 64DD 2001: *Super Mario Advance - Game Boy Advance *Doubutsu no Mori - Nintendo 64 *Wario Land Advance - Game Boy Advance *Luigi's Mansion - GameCube *Wave Race: Blue Storm - GameCube *Pikmin - GameCube *Doubutsu no Mori Plus - GameCube *Super Mario Advance 2 - Game Boy Advance 2002: *Doubutsu Banchou - GameCube *Super Mario Sunshine - GameCube *Super Mario Advance 3: Yoshi Island + Mario Brothers - Game Boy Advance *Zelda no Densetsu: Toki no Ocarina GC - Game Cube *Zelda no Densetsu: Kaze no Takuto - GameCube 2003: *Hamtaro Card-E - e-Reader *Metroid Fusion - Game Boy Advance *Made in Wario - Game Boy Advance *Pokemon Box: Ruby and Sapphire - GameCube *Mother 1+2 - Game Boy Advance *Doubutsu no Mori e-Plus - GameCube *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 - Game Boy Advance *Atsumare!! Made in Wario - GameCube *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! - GameCube 2004: *1080: Silver Storm - GameCube *Famicom Mini: Donkey Kong - Game Boy Advance *Famicom Mini: Excitebike - Game Boy Advance *Famicom Mini: Ice Climber - Game Boy Advance *Famicom Mini: Pac-Man - Game Boy Advance *Famicom Mini: Super Mario Bros. - Game Boy Advance *Famicom Mini: Xevious - Game Boy Advance *Famicom Mini: Zelda no Densetsu - Game Boy Advance *Zelda no Densetsu: 4tsu no Tsurugi+ - GameCube *Pikmin 2 - GameCube *Pikmin 2 e-Card Collection Series 1 - e-Reader *Pikmin 2 e-Card Collection Series 2 - e-Reader *Famicom Mini: Balloon Fight - Game Boy Advance *Famicom Mini: Clu Clu Land - Game Boy Advance *Famicom Mini: Dr. Mario - Game Boy Advance *Famicom Mini: Mario Bros. - Game Boy Advance *Famicom Mini: Wrecking Crew - Game Boy Advance *Metroid: Zero Mission - Game Boy Advance *Mario vs. Donkey Kong - Game Boy Advance *Famicom Mini: Hikari Shinwa: Palutena no Kagami - Game Boy Advance *Famicom Mini: Metroid - Game Boy Advance *Famicom Mini: Super Mario Bros. 2 - Game Boy Advance *Famicom Mini: The Legend of Zelda 2: Link on Bouken - Game Boy Advance *Mawaru Made in Wario - Game Boy Advance *Daigasso! Band Brothers - Nintendo DS *Super Mario 64 - Nintendo DS *Donkey Kong Jungle Beat - GameCube 2005: *Catch! Touch! Yoshi! - Nintendo DS *Donkey Konga 3 - GameCube *Nintendogs: Chihuahua and Friends - Nintendo DS *Nintendogs: Dachshund and Friends - Nintendo DS *Nintendogs: Shiba and Friends - Nintendo DS *Touhoku Daigaku Mirai Kagaku Gijutsu Kyoudou Kenkyuu Center: Kawashima Ryuuta Kyouju Kanshuu: Nou wo Kitaeru Otona no DS Training - Nintendo DS *DS Rakubiki Jiten - Nintendo DS *Yawaraka Atama Juku - Nintendo DS *PLAY-YAN micro - Nintendo DS *Daigasso! Band Brothers Tsuika Kyoku Cartridge - Nintendo DS *Daredemo Asobi Taizen - Nintendo DS *Oide yo Doubutsu no Mori - Nintendo DS *SD Gundam Gashapon Wars - GameCube *Densetsu no Quiz Ou Ketteisen - GameCube *Mario Kart DS - Nintendo DS *Touhoku Daigaku Mirai Kagaku Gijutsu Kyoudou Kenkyuu Center: Kawashima Ryuuta Kyouju Kanshuu: Motto Nou wo Kitaeru Otona no DS Training - Nintendo DS 2006: *Eyeshield 21: Max Devil Power - Nintendo DS *Kanji Sonomama DS Rakubiki Jiten - Nintendo DS *Tetris DS - Nintendo DS *New Super Mario Bros. - Nintendo DS *Metroid Prime: Hunters *Shaberu! DS Oryouri - Navi - Nintendo DS *Game & Watch Collection - Nintendo DS *Wi-Fi Taiou Yakuman DS - Nintendo DS *Wii Play - Wii *Wii Sports - Wii *Zelda no Densetsu: Twilight Princess - GameCube *Zelda no Densetsu: Twilight Princess - Wii *Kenkou Ouen Recipe 1000: DS Kondate Zenshuu - Nintendo DS *Touch de Tanoshimu Hyakunin Isshu: DS Shigureden - Nintendo DS 2007: *Rhythm Tengoku - Arcade *Hikari Shinwa: Palutena no Kagami - Wii (Virtual Console release of Kid Icarus - The original was never released in Japan) *Jet Impulse - Nintendo DS *Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: MiniMini Daikoushin! - Nintendo DS *Wii de Yawaraka Atama Juku - Wii *Famicom Mukashi Banashi - Shin Onigashima Zenkouhen - Wii *Zelda no Densetsu: Mugen no Sunadokei - Nintendo DS *Famicom Tantei Club: Kieta Koukeisha (Zenkouhen) - Wii *Super Mario Galaxy - Wii *Wii Fit - Wii 2008: *Minna no Joushiki Ryoku TV - Wii *DS Bimoji Training - Nintendo DS *Dr. Mario & Saikin Bokumetsu - Wii *Mario Kart Wii - Wii *Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shoujo *Link no Bowgun Training - Wii *Yakuman Wii: Ide Yosuke no Kenkou Mahjong - Wii *Daisaggo! Band Brothers DX - Nintendo DS *Tsuushin Taikyoku: Hayazashi Shougi Sandan - Wii *Rhythm Tengoku Gold - Nintendo DS *Tsuushin Taikyoku: Igo Dojo 2700-Mon - Wii *Game & Watch Collection 2 - Nintendo DS *Tsuushin Taikyoku: World Chess - Wii *Katachi no Game: Marubou Shikaku - Wii *Wii Music - Wii *Aruite Wakaru: Seikatsu Rhythm DS - Nintendo DS *Machi e Ikouyo: Doubutsu no Mori - Wii *Sekai no Gohan Shaberu! DS Oryouri Navi - DS *Donkey Kong Jungle Beat (Wii de Asobu) - Wii *Chotto Asobi Taizen: Otegaru Trump - Nintendo DS *Chotto Dr. Mario - Nintendo DS *Chotto Magic Taizen: 3-tsu no Shuffle Game - Nintendo DS *Chotto Magic Taizen: Funny Face - Nintendo DS *Chotto Magic Taizen: Osoroshii Suuji - Nintendo DS *Chotto Nou o Kitaeru no DSi Training: Rikei-Hen - Nintendo DS *Kami Hikouki - Nintendo DS *Tori to Mame - Nintendo DS *Ugoku Memo Tobari *Pikmin (Wii de Asobu) - Wii 2009: *DS Uranai Seikatsu - Nintendo DS *Art Style Series: PicoPict - Nintendo DS *Art Style Series: Somnium - Nintendo DS *Chotto Asobi Taizen: Jikkuri Trump - Nintendo DS *Chotto Panel de Pon - Nintendo DS *Chotto Suujin Taisen - Nintendo DS *Hobo Rosenzu 2009 - Nintendo DS *Nintendo DSi Tokei: Photo Stand Type - Nintendo DS *Soltaire DSi - Nintendo DS *Art Style Series: Hacolife - Nintendo DS *Chotto Asobi Taizen: Onajimi Table - Nintendo DS *Chotto DS Bungaku Zenshuu: Sekai no Bungaku 20 - Nintendo DS *Ide Yousuke no Kenkou Mahjong DSi - Nintendo DS *Nintendo DSi Dentaku: Dobutsu no Mori Type - Nintendo DS *Nintendo DSi Dentaku: Famicom Mario Type - Nintendo DS *Pikmin 2 (Wii de Asobu) - Wii *Asoberu Ehon: Tobida Sugoruku - Wii *Kimi to Boku to Rittai - Wii *Chotto Magic Taizen: Suki Kirai Hakkenki - Ninendo DS *Ganbaru Watashi no Osaifu Ouendan - Nintendo DS *KuruKuru Action: KuruPachi 6 - Nintendo DS *Nintendo DSi Tokei: Doubutsu no Mori Type - Nintendo DS *Nintendo DSi Tokei: Famicom Mario Type - Nintendo DS *Photo Stand Tsuki: Ban-Bro DX Radio - Nintendo DS *Atsumeru Egao Chou - Nintendo DS *Chotto Magic Taizen: Date Uranai - Nintendo DS *Itsudemo Pri-Kura * Kiradeko Premium - Nintendo DS *Dokodemo Wii no Ma - Nintendo DS *Art Style: CUBELLO - Wii *Art Style: DIALHEX - Wii *Art Style: ORBITAL - Wii *Takt of Magic - Wii *Chotto Magic Taizen: Nenzu Camera - Nintendo DS *Pocket Rurubu Kyoto - Nintendo DS *Pocket Rurubu Tokyo - Nintendo DS *Puzzle Iroiro: Gekkan Crossworld House Vol. 1 - Nintendo DS *Rhythm de Kitaeru: Atarashii Eigo Zuke - Yasashii Kaiwahen - Nintendo DS *Tomodachi Collection - Nintendo DS *Rhythm de Kitaeru: Atarashii Eigo Zuke - Native Kaiwahen - Nintendo DS *Wii Sports Resort - Wii *Puzzle Iroiro: gekkan Crossworld House Vol. 2 - Wii *Electroplankton: Hanenbow - Nintendo DS *Electroplankton: Nanocarp - Nintendo DS *Electroplankton: Traypi - Nintendo DS *Electroplankton: Trsurigane Mushi - Nintendo DS *Game & Watch: Ball - Nintendo DS *Game & Watch: Flagman - Nintendo DS *Game & Watch: Judge - Nintendo DS *Game & Watch: Vermin - Nintendo DS *Electroplankton: Hikari no Wa - Nintendo DS *Electroplankton: Rec-Rec - Nintendo DS *Card Hero: Speed Battle Custom - Nintendo DS *Game & Watch: Chef - Nintendo DS *Game & Watch: Helmet - Nintendo DS *Pocket Rurubu Hokkaido - Nintendo DS *Pocket Rurubu Okinawa - Nintendo DS *Puzzle Iroiro: Gekkan Crossworld House Vol. 3 - Nintendo DS *Electroplankton: Luminaria - Nintendo DS *Electroplankton: Taiyou Chou - Nintendo DS *Game & Watch: Donkey Kong Jr. - Nintendo DS *Game & Watch: Manhole - Nintendo DS *Game & Watch: Mario's Cement Factory - Nintendo DS *Electroplankton: Marine Snow - Nintendo DS *Electroplankton: Volvoice - Nintendo DS *Nihon Keizai Shinbunsha Kanshuu: Shiranai Mamade wa Son o Suru Mono ya Okane no Shikumi DS - Nintendo DS *Kenshou Tsuki Puzzle Iroiro: Gekkan Crossword House Vol. 4 - Nintendo DS *Nintendo DSi Gakki Tuner - Nintendo DS *Nintendo DSi Metronome - Nintendo DS *Imakari Hajimeru Facening: Kao Tora-Mini 1 - Sukkiri Kogoda Course - Nintendo DS *Imakari Hajimeru Facening: Kao Tora-Mini2 - Suteki na Egao Course - Nintendo DS *Imakari Hajimeru Facening: Kao Tora-Mini 3 - Wakawakashii Kao Course - Nintendo DS *Imakari Hajimeru Facening: Kao Tora-Mini 4 - Me to Ku no Kenkou Course - Nintendo DS *Imakari Hajimeru Facening: Kao Tora-Mini5 - Kao no Refresh Course - Nintendo DS *Asoberu Ehon: Mind Ten - Nintendo DS *Kenshou Tsuki Puzzle Iroiro: Gekkan Crossword House Vol. 5 - Nintendo DS *Wii Fit Plus - Wii *Camera Motsu Kaeru: Eifutsudoku Nishii Matomete Tango Honyaku jiten - Nintendo DS *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini Mini Sai Koushin! - Nintendo DS *Suimin Kiroku: Mezashi Mashi Tokei - Nintendo DS *Pocket Rurubu Osaka - Nintendo DS *Pocket Rurubu Yokohama - Nintendo DS *Pocket Rurubu Yokohama/Kamakura - Nintendo DS *Kenshou Tsuki Puzzle Iroiro: Gekkan Crossword House Vol. 6 - Nintendo DS *Wii de Ultra Hand - Wii *530 Eco Shooter - Wii *Meikyou Kokugo: Rakubiki Jiten - Nintendo DS *Atonan? Kazoeu Nintendo DS Calendar - Nintendo DS *Kaiten Illust Puzzle: Guru Guru Logic - Nintendo DS *New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Wii *Shashin de Kakutou! Photo Fighter X - Wii *Minna ga Shuyaku no NHK Kouhaku Quiz Kassen - Wii *Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shoujo (NES) - Wii *Zelda no Densetsu: Daichi no Kiteki - Nintendo DS *Pocket Rurubu Kobe - Nintendo DS *Pocket Nagoya - Nintendo DS 2010's 2010: *Genius Personsal Eiwaraku Jiten - Nintendo DS *Genius Personal Waeiraku Jiten - Nintendo DS *Excitebike: World Race - Wii *Hobo Rosenzu 2010: Zenkoku 7 Area + Shinkansen Map - Nintendo DS *Pocket Rurubu Izuhakone - Nintendo DS *Pocket Rurubu Shinshuu - Nintendo DS *Otona no Renai Shousetsu: Harlquin Selection - Nintendo DS *Aqua Living: TV de Nagameru Uotachi - Wii *Kaite Oboeru: Eitango Chuo - Nintendo DS *Kaite Oboeru: Shashin Tango - Nintendo DS *DS Kokoru Nurie - Nintendo DS *Hobo no Kenkou Techou - Nintendo DS *Tsukutte Utau Saru Band - Nintendo DS *And-Kensaku - Wii *Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Wii 2011: *Zelda no Densetsu: Skyward Sword - Wii Unscheduled (Late 2010 or later): *100-Go de Start Eikaiwa - Wii *Cosmic Walker - Wii *Doubutsu no Mori (working title) - Nintendo 3DS *Jigsaw Puzzle - Nintendo DS *Mario Kart - Nintendo 3DS *Nintendogs + Cats - Nintendo 3DS *Paper Mario - Nintendo 3DS *PilotWings Resort - Nintendo 3DS *Project H.A.M.M.E.R. - Wii *Shin Hikari Shinwa: Palutena no Kagami - Nintendo 3DS *Star Fox 64 3D - Nintendo 3DS *Steel Diver - Nintendo 3DS *Sodokou - Nintendo DS *Zelda no Densetsu: Toki no Ocarina 3D - Nintendo 3DS Category:Lists Category:Nintendo games